Life?
by kittycatjoy
Summary: Southpark... i couldnt exactly find the rite tittle cause u no.. some peoples stories pops out radomly. ya so that me. i dont know much about these. but all i could say be ware it yoai... . YAHH!
1. Chapter 1

-ya first time... uhh i dont quite dont no how to use my fanfiction net much.... but i'll try... uhh ya, southpark!! . I'm sooo a fan... this is uhh a yaoi... uhhh ya i'm not much a talker. also i'm nooo really no good at spelling- really-

Prologe

Names Kyle Broflovski, and i'm not the coolest kid in southpark Colarado. And now i'm stuck in detention. I'm not supose to be but ya... My moms so gana kill me for this, thanks to that stupid fattass, cartmans fault!!

If he hadn't called me a shit-fag-gay- wats vagina, all periods, I woudn't have punched him on the chin.

"Kyle Broflovski, your mothers here." The teacher said putting the phone down.

I heared some of the kids muttering about my mother. "Shit" i muttered also as i walked out to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Shit

As I walked down the hallway, to corner, to corner, all the way to the nurse office where my mom was sitting outside next to the door. And as i got there she started yelling at me. "Young man! Have you known what you've done?! Causing poor Eric to be attacked hardly on you?! You know what mrs. Cartman would say? You've got alot of explaination to do young man!"

Great! I hate this! I'm sooo killed!

The nurse opeans the door as i saw the fattass came out. He glared at me and said, "Aee shit! Thanks Kahl, i think you've broked my chin!"

I was pround of myself to hear that from the fattass. "You deservet fattass." I said mocking hime with a smile around my face.

"Kyle!" My mom yelled scolding me. I've gotten her more mad. " Now apolagys to Cartman right now young man!" Shez really in her temper now.

I'm sooo mad! "I'm srry" i mummbled to him, without any sympathy.

"Whats that Kahl?" Cartman causing me more furiouse then ever!

"YOUR A STUPID FATTASS!!" I blured out yelling at him and started to was walk away fast as i cant.

I stumpped out really loud so i wouldn't bother to hear my mom say anything! REALLY!!

But all i heared was "your grounded for-" and moms voice traild off as i finally walked farther and out! Out of school! FINALLY!! SHIT!!

I wanated to go home and finish my homework, so i could hang with stan and kenny.

I went around walking where i'm gana go. I know i cant go home scince i'll only end up fighting with my parents. Thanks to fattass cartman! I think about walking to find Stan but remined me, he still had football. His to busy on the team and popular in school easily. His popular in the whole highschool. And he still has his bitch, Wendy Testaburger. SHIT! Its freshman Highschool and his bitch is stupidly taking advantage on stans popularity and some other bitches jelouse of him. And yet he wouldn't listen to his bestfriend about the truth... He's stupidly loves Wendy more the he'd listen to his bestfriends opinion! No argue with it now.

My brothers already in middle school and i cant belive he had has a bitch... everyday is so diffrent now. I cant go home, cant vist stan, then lastly my choice is to vist my second bestfriend, Kenny McCormic... the least to vist a place. His family ist still poor.

Kenny has a bunch of womans older them him in his house. Always to fuck them up i guess scince he always does. right? He loves woman. He gets them easily cause he has blood hair and his eyes are blue, well kinda just plain blue, but i dont know why girls see him like a rich boy? I mean his poor but his face doesn't say that much, exept his dress of orange... always.

I'm walkin to his house and stop a little just to see the view of it and still his house looks plain rusty and poor. i went to his door and i know they cant lock the door cause they dont have any, i mean why cant they buy one?! its cheap. Not that much of a big of a deal. Any ways, why would someone rob kenny? his already poor.

I knocked on his door.

No answer

I knoked again

No answer

I knoked on the door again and shouted kennys name really loud hoping someone whould open it.

Still no answer. I was gona enter in myself until-

"Uhhhh"

I heared kennys voice an a colaps sound!

I opeaned the door as I did shoved myself in and heared it in the kitchen where his dinning room is to. pass the living room and there i was kenny on the floor past out... i went near him.


End file.
